


Jakotsu's Mask

by hosheep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: A small one-shot of how Jakotsu gets a nonexistant mask. xD





	Jakotsu's Mask

Way back in Japan, during the Sengoku Jidai, there was a group of seven deadly mercenaries, a group of seven, resting in an abandoned temple—a temple that had an underground liar to one of the seven. There, they all made themselves at home.

"Ooh... Is that what you're making for me?" One asked, peering over the edge of a large, kiln-like structure filled with steaming hot lava.

"Sure, why not? If it'll get you to hush up, then I'll make you something, Jakotsu." The older sibling commented, glancing down at the one named Jakotsu.

"Mou... You don't have to be so mean about it, Renkotsu-oo-aniki." Jakotsu withdrew from the intense heat and pouted childishly, arms folded over his chest with a cheek puffed up slightly.

"Oi oi, play nice, Renkotsu. I don't feel like getting up so don't do anything that'll make me." Another said from one of the darker corners of the vast cave-like room.

"Of course, oo-aniki." Renkotsu glanced back over his shoulder at the dark corner where the voice had come from, where its owner was partly covered by the shadows, hiding the man's face. Turning back to face the kiln-like structure, Renkotsu muttered something under his breath almost inaudibly as he pulled down on the hanging cord, more lava spewing out from its source into a medium-sized bowl filled with dirt.

"Waiii!" Jakotsu cheered, getting back to his feet to move so that he wouldn't disturb Renkotsu as he worked on what seemed to be a mask.

"Heh." The dark figure in the corner grinned as he watched Jakotsu's happy mood, amused by it.

Jakotsu paused for a moment and walked over to the shadowed mercenary, poking his arm lightly, "Ne, Bankotsu-oo-aniki, don't you want a mask too?" Jakotsu asked, "I bet that one of you would look reeeeaallly good!" Jakotsu exclaimed, picturing a mask of the eldest brother.

"If I had Renkotsu make a mask for me," Bankotsu replied, "you just may like it enough to slice it into pieces with your Jakotsutou."

Jakotsu paused for another moment, tapping a finger against his chin as he thought about it, "You know, you're right. I probably would" Both laughed as the continued to talk, enjoying themselves as Renkotsu worked on the mask and while the other four members of the Shichinintai—the group of seven mercenaries—minded their own business.

Several more hours passed as Renkotsu continued to work on the mask before taking a sip of gasoline in the vile that rested at his waste. Within the next moment, he spewed fire from his mouth and at the mask as he himself fired the mask.

"Looks like he's just about done." Bankotsu pointed out as he stood up straight from leaning against the hard, cold wall and walked over to observe Renkotsu's work.

As the fire died off, there sitting in the middle of the table sat a mask that looked very similar to Jakotsu's face.

"Arigatou, Renkotsu-oo-aniki!" Jakotsu cheered as he picked up his mask, which had somehow cooled quickly, and tried it on as he walked around happily, showing all of his other siblings his new mask.


End file.
